The present invention generally relates to systems and methods for providing protection to certain vehicle occupants from disruptions and forces experienced by the vehicle, e.g. vehicle impacts, rollovers, blast waves of a mine, explosive device or other undesired forces, etc. The technology may find applicability, for example, in vehicles with armored turrets, and other vehicles including TenCate's ABDS™ active blast countermeasure system, and similar products.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2012/0239247 by Eridon, the contents of which also are incorporated herein by this reference, purports to disclose “systems and methods for mitigating the effects of sudden accelerative forces on vehicles due to, for example, land mines and improvised explosive devices (IEDs).” See Eridon Application, p. 1, ¶0002. Described generally in the Eridon Application is such a system having sensors, a control system, countermeasures, and a human interface.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 13/909,295 by Dobriski et al., entitled “ACTIVE COUNTERMEASURES SYSTEMS AND METHODS,” the contents of which also are incorporated herein by this reference, provides a more detailed description of systems including multiple components and techniques for creating active countermeasures that are deployable under a wide variety of hostile and other conditions. An exemplary trigger and activation system (TAS) may, for example, comprise any or all of a first responder unit (FRU), a control display assembly (CDA), processors, sensors, and an electronic safe and arm device (ESAD). Together with appropriate countermeasures, the TAS may be used to protect crew members of a vehicle from injury or death caused by, for example, IED or mine blasts or vehicle collisions or rollovers.
One crew member that is particularly vulnerable in vehicle impacts, rollovers, and/or explosive events is the gunner, or other occupant, who is at least partially located in a turret of the vehicle. In many light armored vehicles, a weapons turret may be provided that includes a machine gun or grenade launcher, and that provides at least some protection for the gunner Vehicle turrets may also be used to allow improved visibility for an occupant of an armored vehicle having limited visibility. Such turrets may usually accommodate some portion of the occupant's torso (along with the head) while the lower body remains in the vehicle.
Unfortunately, while usually protected at least partially from incoming small arms fire, the position of the turret occupant makes that person extremely susceptible to injury in vehicle impacts, rollovers, and/or explosive events, e.g. as the unrestrained head and torso of the occupant move violently within the confined space of the turret and/or if the occupant is fully or partially ejected from the turret.